


Polyester

by Flower_Boy1950



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) cries a lot, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) doesn’t know he’s gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Boy1950/pseuds/Flower_Boy1950
Summary: Lance’s eyes light up every time he looks at the new girl Heather.Keith really wishes he was Heather.(I listened to the song Heather by Conan Grey and felt a very strong urge to write some Klance about it.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Polyester

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic I’ve ever written, and my first story to be posted on AO3 so I’m not sure if it’s good or not. Please don’t hesitate to comment if I mess something up and I’ll try my best to fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I have zero idea how to centre the little music stamp things but I’ll eventually figure it out and fix it
> 
> Edit: thank you guys so much for the kind comments and all the kudos! 
> 
> Okay that’s enough from me! Enjoy the story!

Keith looked over at Lance as he slowly put on a jacket that was much to big for him.

“How do I look?” Keith asks, adjusting the jacket that belongs the the boy beside him. 

“Better than it looks on me. If you can make an old, smelly jacket look that good, I’m sure you could look good in anything.” Lance replies, laying back down. 

“I call bullshit, besides, your jacket doesn’t smell that bad.” 

Laying back down to look at the stars, he starts to let his mind wander. He thinks about his friends. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. Lance, the Cuban boy that just happens to be laying beside him. He thinks about the way he smiles when he gets to play one of Pidge’s new games, or when Hunk bakes his famous mac n’ cheese. He thinks about his sun kissed skin. He thinks about the faint freckles that spread from his face, down his back and on his arms. 

Heather  
⌞ Conan Grey ⌟  
0:42 ———⊙——————— 3:18  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Keith looked up from his conversation with Hunk, watching as Lance sat down, placing his lunch down onto the table. He watched as Pidge gave Lance an angry look, guarding their pudding cup. Completely ignoring Pidge’s angry stares, Lance’s eyes lock onto something, or, some _one_. Following his gaze, Keith sees a beautiful brunette sitting a few tables away, talking to her friends. 

“Oooo Lance has a crush!” Hunk coos, noticing the girl Lance is looking at. 

Keith looks back at Lance, only to notice the pink tinting on his cheeks as he shoves fries into Hunks face.

“Dude! Shut up!” Lance whisper-yells. 

“Don’t look now, but I think she’s looking at you.” Pidge chimes out. 

Lance frantically looks up to wave at her. Keith takes this chance to examine her further. The girl has thin, round glasses, her dark brown hair tied up into a long braid. She has a beautiful pair of green eyes, like crab apples. Keith watches as she waves back at Lance with a wide smile. 

Heather  
⌞ Conan Grey ⌟  
1:06 ———⊙——————— 3:18  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

“Lance, truth or dare?” A teenager Keith doesn’t know the name of asks. 

“Dare!” Lance demands. 

Keith watches as the teenager tries his best to think of a dare. He can hear Pidge whisper something into Hunks ear as they sit back down beside Keith. Whatever it was that they whispered must have been funny, because Hunk started chuckling quietly, trying to hold his laugh behind his hand. 

Keith tried to figure out what’s so funny when he hears his name being said. He looks up to see Lance blushing and shaking his head. 

“Dude I’m not kissing Keith. First of all, thats gay, second of all, he’s my best friend, that’s just weird, right Keith?” Lance says all too quickly. 

Keith can hear his own heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as he slowly nods his head. He looks down at his phone, immediately texting Shiro to come pick him up. Once Shiro arrives, Keith jumps up and runs out of the house without saying goodbye to his friends. 

Slamming the car door, Keith let’s the tears fall. He feels Shiro’s arms pull him in, rubbing small circles onto his back. 

“Keith, hey, what happened?” Shiro said, his protective brother instincts kicking in. 

Keith explained what happened through soft sobs and sniffles while Shiro drove them home. Once they got home Shiro made them both tea and put on a movie. The two of them sat there, wrapped in blankets on the couch as they watched the movie playing on the television. 

“Why would he ever kiss me? I’m not even _half_ as pretty.” Keith softly questioned as Shiro pulled him into a hug once more. 

Heather  
⌞ Conan Grey ⌟  
1:17 ———⊙———————3:18  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Keith watched as Lance quickly smashed the buttons on the arcade game he was playing, his mind elsewhere. Keith was thinking back to earlier in the day, when he saw Heather walking in the halls. 

_She was wearing a jacket. She was wearing Lance’s jacket. The same jacket Lance gave to Keith when they where lying in the grass, looking at the stars._

Lance’s cry of defeat snapped Keith out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that Lance had died in the game he was playing. Taking a deep breath in, Keith gathered the courage he needed to confront the taller Cuban boy. 

“You gave her your sweater.” Keith said with a shaky voice. 

That sentence caught Lance of guard. He wasn’t expecting it when he saw Keith open his mouth to talk. 

“It’s just polyester.” Lance said, confused why Keith cared. 

“But you like her better.” Keith said before standing up strait from the game he was leaning against. He quickly turned around and started walking away, ignoring Lance’s voice calling him to come back, and that he hadn’t even beaten the high score. 

Keith felt tears start to prick the corners of his eyes. Walking out of the arcade, he quickly wiped his face. 

_Wish I where Heather._

Heather  
⌞ Conan Grey ⌟  
1:28 ———⊙——————— 3:18  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Keith really didn’t want to be here at some stupid high school party, full of drunk high school students. Half of the people at the party where making out and the other half where dancing to terrible music that was being played way to loud. Hunk had left Keith to go talk to Shay, some girl he has the hots for and Pidge had run off to see if they could find some non alcoholic drinks for Keith and them, and of course Lance has run off with Heather to go party with everyone else. 

Keith spots the couple sitting outside by the pool, holding hands. Lance slowly puts his arm around her while she is telling him a story. 

“Here. I couldn’t find anything without alcohol so you’ll have to deal with it. Besides, looks like you could use some, get your mind off lover boy over there.” Pidge says, taking Keith by the arm and leading him back into the house. 

After about half on hour, Keith can feel the alcohol start to kick in. Once he starts loosening up, Pidge forces him to dance. Keith tries to refuse but Pidge just starts to annoy him into dancing. 

At some point Keith excuses himself so he can go to the bathroom. After asking around, some girl tells him it’s upstairs. Keith wanders up the stairs and into a hallway with three closed doors, and opens the first one he finds. Definitely not the bathroom. Totally a drunk couple making out in someone’s bedroom. 

Keith instantly regrets opening one of the other doors. There, right in front of him, is a very drunk Lance, making out to a very drunk Heather. They stop kissing to see who opened the door, looking up to see Keith as he quickly runs back downstairs and into the crowd of teenagers. 

Lance takes a moment to register what just happened and quickly runs after Keith. Stumbling out of the front door, Lance quickly spots Keith running down the street. 

Keith hears Lance’s shouts, but ignores them. He has no idea where he is going but he just keeps running, the only thing he is thinking about is how much he hates Heather. 

But how could he hate her? It’s not like any of this is her fault. It’s not like she had anything to do with the fact that Keith happened to have a massive crush on her boyfriend, hell, she probably had no idea. 

Keith stopped to catch his breath, not noticing the hot tears streaming down his face. He didn’t even notice Lance catching up to him. 

Crashing to the ground from exhaustion, Keith let his thoughts catch up to him, thinking about the past few weeks since that day in the cafeteria. 

———————

 _“Why would he ever kiss me? I’m not even_ half _as pretty?”_

———————

_“You gave her your sweater?”_

_“It’s just polyester.”_

_“But you like her better.”_

———————

_Wish I where Heather._

Suddenly, Keith was pulled off the ground, and felt arms wrap around him. Without thinking, Keith sunk into the embrace. 

“Why are you crying Keith? What’s wrong?” Lance questioned, pushing Keith back to look at his tear covered face. 

“Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even _half_ as pretty.” Keith whispered out to Lance, but he was just given a questioning look. 

“You gave her your sweater.” Keith chokes out, trying not to cry even more. 

“It’s just polyester.” Lance whispers back as he shakes his head. 

“But you like her better.”

Lance quickly tries to deny it but he just gets ignored as Keith continues. 

“Wish I where—“ Keith is quickly cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. 

Closing his eyes, Keith relaxes. He feels Lance pull away, but then he quickly pulls him back in. Lance’s hands settle against each side of his waist, warm against his body. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough love birds.” Pidge says, showing up out of nowhere, Hunk at their side. 

“Let’s get you two drunks home.” Hunk says as he pulls out his phone to call Shiro. 

Heather  
⌞ Conan Grey ⌟  
3:18 ———————————⊙ 3:18  
↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Again, if I messed something up like a spelling mistake please comment about it!


End file.
